Foreshadow of the future
by Angelustatt
Summary: First story in the Cas 'verse that will attempt to follow canon in my own way. Why did John Winchester flee Lawrence so suddenly? Could Mary have been right all along?


_A/N: So, I'm having a shower and getting ready to go to bed, when Castiel decides he needs to inspire me with more fic. I wish there could be pervy thoughts about him being in the shower with me, but no. He was only in my head...damn. Anyway, having written this? I have to thank Hez, Debbie and my ever faithful and long suffering hubby. They have all had a hand in creating what will hopefully be an enjoyable series of short fics. _

_Enjoy....and leave some love if you want this to continue. ;)_

_**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**_

Two, tiny forms were curled up on the fold out sofa. Brothers. One of them blonde, wearing pyjamas that were too big, both the legs rolled up so that the little boy wouldn't fall over. He was only four years old, but the way his little arms were draped over his baby brother, it was obvious that he was making himself into a human shield. Determined to protect the baby from danger, from the monster that had taken away their mother.

Beside them, lay the boys father. He was asleep, lying on his side and facing his sons, one hand lying just in reach of them, needing that contact to reassure him that they were still there. A shattered man, his heart torn out the night that his wife was murdered on the ceiling of their family home. His entire life ripped away, leaving him lost and scared, sleeping on a fold out bed in the home of a so called friend while he tried to comprehend how it had all gone so wrong and what it was that still threatened his boys.

"John."

The man was awake in an instant, as though a switch had been flipped inside him. Alert, his hand already locked around a gun and bringing it to bear on the figure he could see before him. "Who the fuck are you? How'd you get in here?"

"There's no time for the answers you seek. You have to leave. You have to take your boys and leave now."

"Why? What is it?" John eyed the figure suspiciously, wondering why the hell he was giving this guy the time of day and not putting a round in him? It was something he couldn't pinpoint…a feeling that the guy was on the level, even if he was in a jogging outfit. "Is it the thing that killed Mary?"

"No. Not every threat will be so clear cut, John, or supernatural by nature. Someone you trusted has betrayed you. If you remain here, your boys will be taken from you. You must leave now. Take the boys, leave Lawrence. Now."

Taken from him? John looked down at his sons and felt a surge of fear and anger at the thought that he could lose them. Not after losing Mary. No. John wouldn't lose his boys too. But leave Lawrence? Where was he supposed to go? He had no one outside of the city.

"There is a church in Blue Earth, Minnesota. Pastor Jim Murphy is the man you seek. He can offer you guidance and protection to you. To your sons. Believe me when I say this man is a friend. Now go."

It seemed insane. Utterly fucking insane. How the hell was John expected to just throw everything he owned in the car and head off to Minnesota? To some Pastor Jim of all people? John wasn't exactly the religious type. How was this Jim supposed to help him? Why would this Pastor help him? Some stranger showing up with two small children in tow and his whole life packed into a muscle car? It sounded like someone's idea of a joke and a bad one at that.

And yet, John found himself getting to his feet and packing the few clothes he had lying around, into a bag. Making sure that all of the baby's toys were packed away, nothing to be left behind because he was never coming back here if he could help it.

Waking his eldest son gently, John directed the small boy to carry his brother to the Impala while John handled their belongings. He threw the bags in the trunk, then took the baby in his arms while he opened the back door and buckled both his sons in.

Within minutes, he was behind the wheel, the Impala roaring to life.

Through the back window of the Impala, a small blonde head appeared, his large green eyes watching the man behind them as the Impala pulled out of the driveway and drove away into the night.

"We'll meet again, Dean Winchester. Take care of your brother…" Castiel remained where he was standing until the taillights of the Impala were out of sight, before he vanished.

End……

_**xxxxXXXXxxxx**_

_So, do we want more? Do we want to see how Castiel has been woven in and out of the Winchester's life until he saved Dean from Hell? Let me know...._


End file.
